Modular buildings typically comprise a skeletal metal (e.g., steel) frame that supports a number of elements allowing easy transportation, construction, and customization of the building unit. Those elements typically include a solid roof and floor and wall panels that are inserted into the frame. In order to provide access into the building unit, a door is typically provided on at least one of the walls of the building unit. The floor assembly typically comprises an elongate sheet that must be attached to the structural frame by first turning the floor assembly upside-down, installing flooring sheet on the bottom of the frame, and then turning the floor assembly right-side-up so that the flooring sheet is facing the ground. This is a time consuming and labor intensive process, typically requiring multiple personnel to manipulate the sizable floor assembly.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a modular building unit construction having a floor assembly that would offer a modular assembly allowing easier assembly than prior known floor assemblies, that could be installed without a team of installation personnel, and particularly that can be installed without requiring that the floor assembly frame be inverted during setup of the modular building unit.